westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Walter
The Walter character has been portrayed by at least two hosts: the host portrayed by actor, Timothy Lee DePriest and the host portrayed by actor, Ward Roberts. Season One "The Original" Walter, along with with Rebus, follow Dolores Abernathy home to her father's ranch and kill her family. They are shot dead by Teddy Flood. Walter goes on a shooting spree, killing hosts that had shot him in past storylines. Being a host, he shouldn't have remembered being harmed from past story lines, due to his re-programming, and it is thought that this glitch was due to a software update. Conspicuously, he leaves three hosts unharmed, none of which had ever harmed him. The Original "The Stray" After Old Walter went off his loop and killed six hosts that he was never scripted to kill, he carried on a conversation, seemingly with nobody, in which he exclaimed, "I need more milk, Arnold!"The Stray The New Walter is shown in Sweetwater with Rebus and a blond guest with long hair. Rebus taunts Dolores with comments about her vagina and private parts. He insinuates that he and the other two will 'have their way' with Dolores sexually. Dolores returns home to her ranch alone. As usual, Rebus and company have killed her father, Peter Abernathy. At first Dolores sees the Abernathy who used to be the Mariposa bartender. Then, she remembers a time when her previous father was still active and had not been decommissioned. It is evident that during this time, she has memories of times when Rebus and Old Walter would come to the ranch and kill her father, because not only is the previous Peter Abernathy present, but Old Walter is present as well. Season Two "Journey Into Night" Shortly after the Gala Massacre, Walter is with Rebus as several Hosts playing a game of "William Tell" with a captured guest. Walter misses his shot, and claims the woman wiggled. Rebus tells him that he will never survive the journey and then kills the woman. Walter follows Rebus in search of more targets. Personality Old Walter was unstable, and that is why he was lobotomized and decommissioned. He spoke to Arnold (who has been dead for over 34 years), and he seemed obsessed with milk when he was speaking with Arnold. Both Walters are psychopaths who take joy in killing Dolores' parents, and raping her mother. Walter has even been known to rape Dolores' mother after she was "dead". Relationships Rebus Walter plays the role of sidekick and Rebus is the leader of the two of them. Walter usually gets killed in his story line. Sometimes he is killed by Rebus. Appearances *Season One ** "The Original" (Old Walter) ** "The Stray" (Both) ** "The Bicameral Mind" *Season Two ** "Journey Into Night" (New Walter) ** "Virtù e Fortuna" (New Walter) Gallery The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time, but you can also add images using the Add button. namespace = File category = Images of Walter format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Placeholder References de:Walter fr:Walter Category:Hosts Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Decommissioned Category:Bandit